Seduction Between Step Siblings
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: REPOSTED: This one-shot that describes the intimate relationship between Toby and Jenna.  It is rated M; for strong sexual situations.  If you don't like the couple involved, don't read.


**This story is rated M; for Sexual Situations and Incest.**

**This one shot is called "Seduction Between Step-Siblings".**

I originally had this as part of my story 'Rosewood Confessions', but I decided that this needed to become a one-shot because I thought it needed more attention… Jenna's relationship with Toby is very important in the show and I believed that there needed to be a story about what exactly went on between the two of them.

Please note; it goes back between Toby's point of view, and Jenna's point of view.

_Italics are thoughts, that bring the details together._

* * *

><p><em>When I was little, my life was perfect. But, when I turned ten, my mother died. For the first five years after my mother's death, all my father did was grieve, as he told God how angry he was for taking my lovely mother away from him. Two days after my fifteenth birthday, my father became very open with his feelings and he told me what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. My father, didn't want to live alone, and began to look on dating websites and in the wanted ads for woman close to his age to take home with him, to make into a wife, and a replacement mom for me. Even though my father never mentioned it, I should have expected it that he would find a woman that I absolutely hated, with some baggage- a child of her own. My father would be happy, he would make a complete 4 person family with this woman and they would live happily ever after, despite how I felt about the situation. I knew better than to speak up, and I was not going to be the one to take thing that made my father happy after so many years of tears, trials and tribulations. Instead, I bit my tongue and waited for the future Mrs. Cavanaugh to come into our lives<em>.

Her name was Ms. Marshall when first she came into my father's arms. She was not a widow, but a woman who had found her husband trying to perform sexual acts on their young daughter. Her daughter was 13 at this time, and her name was Jenna. She was very pretty like her mother, and I knew that in only a few months, my father would have fallen head over heels in love, and he would have asked Ms. Marshall to become Mrs. Cavanaugh. I was anything but wrong.

Ten months after my dad, and Jenna's mom had met; they were wed on the Cape May Beach, in New Jersey. Ms. Marshall looked beautiful, and on that very day, I completely gave her the spot that my mom once filled in my heart; because I knew it's what my mom would have wanted me to do.

After our parents got married, Jenna moved into the bedroom next to mine, that I once used as a guest bedroom for when Lucas and Sean stayed over when we had get together. I began to see my friends less and less. My dad began to work longer shifts, and so did mom. At first, it was weird to be alone with her for so long, but in time, it became second nature.

When I was 16, and Jenna was 14- I accidently saw he walking around the house in her teeny tiny bra and matching panties set, complaining that she needed to iron her white dress that she was going to wear out to a picnic with Alison DeLaurentis. I didn't know whether to run back into my room, or to pretend I didn't see him standing there in her very sexy underwear. I decided to stand there… and I just stared at her. In a few minutes, it was obvious, that I was getting turned on, and 'my jr' had sprouted in my bathing suit. As I tried to walk away, to by bedroom to take care of him with last month's addition of playboy; secretly hidden under my bed, Jenna pulled down my pants and took me into her mouth. I came within a minute, before my brain was even able to focus on what we had did, and how wrong it was. She greedily swallowed all of my fluids, and pulled my bathing suit down to the floor, as she revealed a clean cut entrance to a shaven womanly hole. A womanly hole that I would be entering for the next year, and the regret would hit me before my first dozen orgasms would.

* * *

><p><em>I knew that I would have that sort of reaction on Toby, so I used it to my full advantage. When I was ten, my father had taken my virginity. I had nothing to save for my future husband, and I knew that I enjoyed sex at a very young age. I also enjoyed looking at my very sexy brother- as I would call him, even though he would glare at me repeating 'we're STEP siblings, Jenna.' I liked the idea that I was corrupting him as much as I was driving him crazy. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.<em>

The first time we were completely naked together… it was amazing. Toby almost came as he took my bra off of me, and pulled my panties down. I wanted to make our first time more intimate, for he was a virgin, but I let take me to the floor in the laundry room, and we did it twice that day before my parents came home from work. I never met Alison DeLaurentis for her picnic, and she was really angry. But honestly? I didn't give a damn!

When our parents got home from work, they asked if Toby and I had done anything interesting that day. I was afraid it was splattered all over my head that I had had sex with my brother- err… step brother. I covered the lie up quickly, but telling them that we read our summer reading novels, and went swimming. When my parents asked me where our bathing suits were, I let Toby answer that question as I watched him squirm. It was quite enjoyable to see how I could make him melt, in the palm of my hand… in more ways than one!

* * *

><p><em>After we had slept together in every single room in the house, including our parents room it stopped being so much fun, and reality sunk in and finally hit me… what if I got Jenna pregnant? <em>

That thought hit me with a ton of bricks, and I would not be able to tell my parents if I had did that to her. They would tell me that I was the one seducing her, when I knew for sure that she was the one that was seducing me. It once seemed that was once fun and sexy was gross and was too much. I wanted out. But Jenna would not let me have that; she wanted me to give her the sexual satisfaction that she once gave me. It went on for months, when I finally had given up on it happening anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't give in to Toby. He gave into me. He wanted sex from me, and I gave it to me.<em> I only stopped having sex with him when I had gotten blinded in my accident, and I only stopped these acts because I had gotten injured- I was blinded by the little liars. I was not going to our sex life end unless I had to. And when Alison had lit the tree house on fire, she injuring me and ending all chances for me and Toby to be happy and to be intimate.

I was sent to a burn unit and a special school to learn how to cope with my blindness. Toby was sent to a reform school, because our parents believed he set the tree house on fire with his bottle rockets. If Toby was home, he may have admitted that I seduced him to our parents and I may have never been able to come home.

_Luckily, we both were able to come home, and we both came home around the same time. I was even able to stop him from telling them about our little secret. I also tried to seduce him into sleeping with me, and fooling around with me in the garage, just like old times. That didn't work, because he's dating the 'Notorious Spencer Hastings.' I know that time has changed nothing between us, and Toby still would melt in the palm of my hand, like he had for the past two years, with or without Ms. Hastings in his life. It may not have happened at this current time; but I know that Toby will come back to me. I was his first; and I will be his last. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Please review; and let me know what you think! Thank you! =) **


End file.
